Lo más común, vulgar y simple
by Booh
Summary: Lleva tantos años enterrada en la librería que ha estado a punto de olvidar lo que significa amar. Hasta que un día decide que ya es hora de escribir su propia historia. Madam Pince/Madam Pomfrey. Femslash


**Cosas:** Este fic no responde a ningún reto, es de cosecha (y locura) propia. La poesía se la debo a Shakespeare primero y a Whitman después, por orden de apariencia en la historia. El fandom a la señora Jotaká y lo que queda (los desechos) son de mi autoría.

**-Lo más común, vulgar y simple-**

Madam Pince pasó tantos años sepultada entre libros polvorientos que a punto estuvo de olvidar lo que era amar. Limpiaba y ordenaba. Clasificaba los tomos antiguos con tanto esmero como acunaría una madre a la criatura que lleva en sus brazos. Las horas del día se le escapaban en aquella obsesión suya de convertir la biblioteca de Hogwarts en un santuario. Nunca mantuvo relaciones con un hombre ni tampoco conoció el amor verdadero. Pero leía, leía tanto que llegó a imaginar que se había enamorado.

Aquellas novelas de caballeros y doncellas que devoraba a escondidas, ocultando la tapa con sus arrugadas manos (los estudiantes no debían verlas, y dios santo ¿qué hubiera dicho Dumbledore?), eran trepidantes. La carnaza perfecta para una mujer cuya única posibilidad de romance acumulaba polvo en las estanterías de una librería.

Esos libros narraban caricias robadas, besos secuestrados, la intensidad de esa mirada que un hombre regala a la mujer que ama cuando está a punto de trepar por su ventana. Shakespeare, Whitman, Rilke… La vieja bibliotecaria hacía suyos aquellos versos en los que tanto sentimiento había sido volcado.

_Con las alas del amor salté la tapia,  
pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra,  
y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta,  
los tuyos nada pueden contra mí._

Luego llegaba el desconsuelo. Cuando Madam Pince cerraba aquellas raídas tapas y los relatos se quedaban callados, quietecitos y mudos en sus páginas. Ya nunca más le hablaban. La magia se había evaporado y tras ella sólo quedaba el recuerdo de unas líneas vagas que en ningún momento llegaban a cobrar forma en su rutinaria vida.

Era entonces cuando la realidad aniquilaba con todo su peso a la bibliotecaria. Le bastaba con desenterrar su encorvada espalda para echar un vistazo a lo que la rodeaba. El silencio sepulcral de su habitación, la ropa perfectamente doblada en una silla, sus objetos personales alineados en la cómoda en un ángulo perfecto, recto, unos al lado de otros como si estuvieran en la vitrina de un museo.

Era el silencio lo que siempre acompañaba a Madam Pince, y lo que se había convertido en una verdadera obsesión desde la noche hasta la mañana. Se le había agriado el carácter a golpe de niño maleducado e inspeccionaba a todos con ese gesto huraño, practicado durante años.

-¿Qué desea, Granger?

-El libro de Criaturas Extrañas.

-Segunda estantería a la derecha –gruñía. -¡Y no revuelva nada!

Así se le iban pasando los años. Qué más daba si cuando se enfadaba fruncía el ceño, molesta por alguna bobada. De veras ni se inmutaba con el pasar de las páginas de su calendario, ese viejo almanaque que colgaba en la pared de su despacho y del cual iba arrancando las páginas, a medida que los meses se le escurrían como agua que intentas apresar con las manos. Hasta que un día descubrió que las arrugas le habían empañado la mirada.

Aquella mañana luz entraba a raudales, iluminando las sábanas de su gastado camastro. Madam Pince abrió un ojo con hastío, y ya despierta se incorporó para ir al baño.

Abrió el grifo, dejó correr el agua, y posó su mirada en el pequeño y redondo espejo que pendía de los azulejos. Quizá ella esperaba aquello de "tú, mi reina, eres la más guapa". Pero esa mañana no hubo halagos. Si se lo hubiera preguntado, el espejo seguramente le habría contestado "mírate: estás vieja, carajo".

Se palpó la cara, todavía adormilada, pero no tanto para no percibir el gesto abatido que le devolvió aquel espejo cruel y taimado. Ella hubiera jurado que aquellas arrugas no estaban allí el día anterior, pero la realidad le golpeó como un jarro de agua fría: había envejecido y era tarde… incluso para asumirlo.

La vieja bibliotecaria sonrió con cansancio. Fue una de sonrisas de medio lado, como la del que se burla de sí mismo por miedo a que lo hagan los demás. Trató de estirar su piel marcada por el desencanto, pero como sea que no lo consiguió, regresó a la cama, se arrebujó entre sus sábanas y esa noche soñó que no moriría sin haber estado enamorada.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey era una persona tan meticulosa como la bibliotecaria. Su orden casi marcial era el legado de la anterior guerra, cuando los magos sabían lo que era un frente y no se centraban en absurdas emboscadas con niños de once años.

-Aquellos sí que eran tiempos malos. Estos chiquillos de ahora no saben de lo que están hablando –solía decir al tiempo que cabeceaba mientras en su mente aparecía la raída tienda de campaña que en sus años mozos había usado para atender a los heridos.

-Eran otros tiempos, Poppy…

-Sí, pero a ti no se te ha muerto una niña de cuatro años en los brazos.

En el campo de batalla aprendió la disciplina que provocaba que la enfermería pareciera una postal nevada. Blanca, impoluta, completamente esterilizada. Las medicinas de primera necesidad estaban almacenadas en una fresquera sin llave. Pero las realmente importantes las había cerrado en una alacena vigilada por los ojos de cinco candados.

-¿Para qué necesitas tanta seguridad? Son sólo niños, Poppy –le preguntó un día Pomona Sprout, inspeccionando aquellos cerrojos de metal.

-¿Te dice algo el nombre de Weasley? Mientras esos dos endiablados gemelos estén en este castillo, aún necesitaría cincuenta más.

La profesora de Herbología pensó que aquella respuesta encerraba una lógica tan aplastante que a partir de esa conversación no volvió a poner en duda los métodos de la enfermera de Hogwarts.

Poppy era una persona amable aunque no le faltara carácter. No le costaba sacarlo si era necesario, pero ya era bastante con soportar una guerra como para beligerar también con sus colegas del profesorado. Así que mantenía una relación cordial con todos; incluso con Snape, que amablemente le ayudaba a preparar ciertos brebajes cuando la temporada de lluvias encamaba a medio colegio debido a los brotes de gripe. Y aunque con Hooch siempre tuvo sus más y sus menos, bueno… realmente no valía la pena anclarse en una relación que en el pasado había fracasado. Era normal arrastrar tiranteces, aunque de eso hiciera ni se sabe cuánto.

Las tardes muertas en las que los cristales de la enfermería lloraban y no había ningún alumno lo suficientemente lesionado para molestarla, las pasaba Madam Pomfrey sentada en una silla de la librería, devorando los mismos libros con los que Pince abrigaba su envejecida alma. Cuando llovía fuera y dentro de sus corazones, era cuando las dos mujeres intercambiaban los escritos que les hacían sentir que, a lo mejor (sólo a lo mejor), les aguardaba un futuro más esperanzador.

-No cometas el pecado de no leer éste –le decía Pince tendiéndole un tomo. –Y éste es una joya olvidada. Todavía no entiendo por qué lo han descatalogado.

Sus conversaciones eran escasas, ya que las dos eran parcas en palabras. Una estaba acostumbrada a comunicarse en susurros y la otra a que nadie entendiera su jerga médica y rebuscada. Pero no les hacía falta atiborrarlas de sílabas y consonantes. Se lo decían todo a través de esos libros en los que ambas dejaban frases subrayadas o pasajes marcados que en un momento dado les habían arrancado una sonrisa, una carcajada o tal vez alguna lágrima un tanto temeraria para la edad que gastaban.

Su relación cambió radicalmente un mes en el que Madam Pince pasó unos días encamada. La gripe había asaltado el castillo con su tormenta de toses y estornudos y la bibliotecaria cogió un resfriado tan virulento que Poppy aconsejó a Dumbledore que reposara unos días en la enfermería.

-No corre ningún peligro, pero a su edad es preferible que esté vigilada.

Mientras la bibliotecaria caía en sueños febriles cargados de pesadillas, era Poppy quien le limpiaba el sudor de la frente, acariciaba su brazo o ponía paños helados sobre su cuerpo flácido para que la temperatura no le subiera excesivamente. Y así pasó hasta tres días 

mirándola, cuidándola con mimo como si fuera una pariente cercana. Poppy estudió las arrugas de su cara, las mismas que ella había descubierto frente al espejo, y sonreía cuando la fiebre hacía que de sus finos labios gastados saliera algún delirio incomprensible.

Hasta le recitó versos, por si en el más allá de sus sueños enfermos era capaz de escucharla.

-_Lo más común, vulgar, próximo y simple, esa soy yo- _declamaba.-_Yo, buscando mi oportunidad, brindándome para recibir amplia recompensa, engalanándome para entregar mi ser al primero que haya de tomarlo._

A veces pensaba que Whitman tenía razón, que ella se hubiera entregado a cualquiera con tal de experimentar un poco de calor humano. Pero luego recapacitaba y el "cualquiera" le sonaba a regalo de feria, a un objeto excesivamente barato para tenerlo en sus aposentos privados.

Madam Pomfrey cerró el libro bien entrada la noche, se levantó de la silla que había puesto al lado de la camilla donde descansaba la bibliotecaria, y cuando ya estaba de pie sintió una mano que le agarraba del brazo.

-Lo más común, vulgar y simple... eso soy yo –oyó que le decía una voz trémula, con los ojos prácticamente cerrados, como una persiana que sólo tiene abierta una rendija.

Poppy sonrió con dulzura. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, un gesto que le hizo sentir el calor añorado y un hueco tan profundo en el estómago que podría haberle perforado. Se quedó un instante contemplando sus ojos entrecerrados, zambullida en ellos hasta que en un movimiento casi involuntario se inclinó sobre la cama y le regaló un suave y leve beso en los labios.

-Descansa, todavía estás delirando –le dijo al romper el contacto, pasándole una cándida mano por la frente y acariciando su cabello cano.

Se acercó a la pared en donde estaba el interruptor, y se giró para comprobar que Madam Pince había vuelto a caer en un sueño tan profundo que era probable que al día siguiente no recordara nada.

-Buenas noches… _Irma_… –le deseó en un susurro, usando por primera vez su nombre de pila, mientras apagaba la luz del cuarto y salía de la enfermería todavía con su viejo sabor cosquilleando sus labios.

* * *

**NdA:** Y aquí sigo yo, unida a la cruzada que tenemos darkrachel, neyade y yo para apoyar el femslash y llevarlo al mundo fanfiquero en general. Prometo que me cansaré algún día y seguiré con el resto de los géneros, que tampoco me quiero encasillar. ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Sí? Pues... ¿qué tal si le das al "go" y me haces feliz? :)


End file.
